Review:9461 The Swamp Creature/CzechMate
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 04:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC)}}| What do you think of 9461? Slimy good time! Good Average Like being Frank Rock Terrible The Slimy Creature I ordered the amazing Swamp Creature set about one month ago, and here it is! The set includes 2 minifigures, Frank Rock , The Swamp Creature and a marsh and a Hover-craft-boat-thingy-ma-jiggy. It retails here for around $13.00 and has 70 pieces, and probably the best set in theme in terms of price-per-piece. The Packaging I usually order my items off Ebay.com.au, but this time I opted for a cheaper version, Fishpond.com.au, which had it for about $10 without paying P&H, which is a much better deal than something like $20 and another $10 for P&H. However I may have been super unlucky that the box was dented inside the package, which was really scary, I thought I may have just received a broken set, which would have really annoyed me, but it was alright inside the box, much to my relief. The box's design is very nice, on the left is the Swamp Creature running to prevent the Monster Fighter, Frank Rock on his Swamp boat from stealing his moonstone before he gives it to Lord Vampyre. In the bottom right corner is a small red background with a picture of the Swamp Creature and his moonstone, which is my favourite moonstone design, and well, that's just me, of course. The setting is in a swamp, with the ghoul arms (like in other set boxes) reaching above the ground, I'm not sure what it's all about, as it's kinda weird. The back of the box just shows the features, a small comic strip which is featured on all of them with Lord V and whichever monster is in the set box you're holding. A small ad for the Monster Fighters website as well, which is worth checking out, as it is a cool site, but the game is way too glitchy :P. The instructions are pretty simple, and small, about 25 pages. The Set The set includes a small marsh, a swamp boat and two minifigures. Minifigures Swamp Creature The Swamp Creature is an amazing figure in this line, and quite possibly the pride of my collection, which is saying a lot, as I own around 400 sets worth $4,000 USD. His mask is very very well made, two gill-fins on both sides, and one on the top of his helmet, which look pretty funny on other minifigures :P. His face is pretty well detailed, on the back he even has scales, and he has a mask over his head, so LEGO really wanted to impress everyone with that, his huge eyes look scary with the scales and the mono-brow above them :P. More scales, and a creepy shark like mouth, which scared me o_O. The body is very well detailed, and also has back printing of which is scaly (of course) and a weird fish like skeleton, which continues on the front, and looks really good. Then further down there is a bit of sea weed to cover up his bottom from exposure (D:), which continue into his legs, which are also covered in scales and sea weed, which is getting excessive, even for a fish :P. He also comes with a brown spear, after all, how did he catch that fish? :P Very very very awesome figure, and a definite figure to get. 5/5. Frank Rock Frank Rock is probably my second favourite Monster Fighter, even though I prefer my version of him by far ;), he uses the Mechanic from Series 6's hair piece, which is a slick black, he has a double sided face, one side with his sunglasses and a "I'm gonna own you swamp creature" face, and the other side with no glasses, which I prefer, and also has a straight face, just like my version of Frank Rock ;), on both faces he has a painted on stubble, and a few scratches and scars, of which are nice additions to it. On his torso, he has a pilot's jacket without sleeves, and it seems he is a bit off a slob, with a dirty tee underneath. He has olive green legs which one leg is printed with a chain, the other with Fly spray, I think, which is kinda understandable, I guess. He also has 2 knee-pads, which aren't going to protect him from much, really. Good figure, probably 4/5. Marsh Built by a 4x4 brown base piece, then two large cheese slope things and then a dark trans-green cylinder piece, and a 1x1 brick with handle, which holds a bit of sea grass. Multiple trans-green flat SNOT pieces are used, and a 2x1 piece with clip is also used to hold a fish, and another part used is a frog, to decorate. The only bad thing about this is that there is not enough room on it to put the Swamp Creature in an actual pose, which is very disappointing. It also holds the moonstone, which is my favourite moonstone in the whole theme. Frank Rock's Air-boat The air boat is a nice boat, and a very nice vehicle for this line, there are blue round flat pieces to represent it floating, and the water, I guess, with a load of decorations, even on simple things. There is a spot to put Frank Rock's pistols, which aren't shown in the instructions (surprise, surprise). Two flick-fire missiles which actually look good in a set is hard to come by, but it is found in this set, where the flicks work better than usual, which is good, with light decorations as well. The area for Frank Rock to drive is pretty small, but nice anyway, a return of the 1x4 with 2 studs piece is good, which hasn't been used in years, so a welcome return. There is a propeller thing for the boa twhich really just gets in the way of it, and doesn't spin very well with the just on top. Overall This is a pretty good set, all in all, and worth the $7/8 euros/$13 AU you may have to pay for it. Pros *Minifigures *Swamp Boat *Marsh *Moonstone Cons *Not enough room for The Swamp Creature to stand :/. Star Rating Very good set, gets an A++ Signing out - CzechMate Category:User reviews Category:Monster Fighters Reviews